Smudged
by Teari-San
Summary: Case leaves the scoop baffled...on the other hand, what's up with Grissom and his thoughts about Sara????


Smudged  
by: LittleCuteBabeAngel  
Rating: Drama/Mystery  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Danny Fogelsworth cried.  
"Yesssss......" the voice bellowed.  
He stared in horror and all was silent....  
  
"Wudda ya got?" Grissom stood above the body, while Sara took prints of the body.  
"Danny Fogelsworth, 33, murdered." Sara replied  
"Danny Fogelsworth?" a voice made Grissom turn to see Nick.  
"You know him?" Grissom asked.  
"Yea, used to be in my college class," Nick said.  
  
"Well, tests show it's definitely murder." forensic Sam concluded.  
Grissom thanked him and went to the conference room.  
"...Danny was more of the psycho type, no one paid much attention to him. He always thought he was haunted by 'evil spirits'. Like that's going to get him to pass chemistry..." Nick told them about Danny Fogelsworth, the 'believer'.  
"Well, this little story might not be able to solve this case," Warrick said.  
"Well, thought I'd tell you about him," Nick stooped off the desk.  
"What's the story, Grissom?" Sara leaned back in her chair.  
Grissom.  
The way she said it was like music to his ears.  
"Grissom? Grissom!" Warrick shook him, which made him snap back to reality.  
"Oh, uh, tests show it's definitely murder," Grissom finally replied, relieved he got something out of his mouth. "We found a 36cm blade, the size of a pocket knife."  
"But how can that cause so much blood? Pocket knives do about a 30% damage. Can't leave them dead within six hours," Catherine concluded.  
"Something's fishy about this story...Hey Nick," Warrick turned to Nick.  
"Yea?"  
"What did you say Danny liked?"  
"Knives--" Suddenly Nick felt like a king. "You mean he-he killed himself? Suicide?"  
"Mmhm..." Warrick nodded his head intriguingly.  
"But like Sam said, tests show he was murdered," Grissom said.  
"Possibly, unless you wanted someone to get caught in the process of accusing someone,"  
"Man, this case is turning around my head," Sara rubbed her temples.  
"Sara's right. We can't just jump to conclusions, War. We have to start investigating..." Catherine said.  
  
"Nick, did you know anyone close to Danny?" Warrick drove his BMW.  
"Yea, a girlfriend, goes by the name Sally." Nick replied.  
"Well, then call Catherine and tell her to do some research on Sally. What's her last name?"  
"Carlstein," Nick replied.  
"Gotcha,"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sally Carlstein, age 32, tried to close the door.  
"Sally, I'm Nick, one of Danny's classmates in college. We just want to ask a few questions about Danny, that's all,"  
Sally burst into sobs. Nick and Warrick came in, gently closing the door.  
The house had a pretty view. More like a mansion.  
"Miss? Are you all right?" a plump maid asked.  
"Yes, Kolina, I'm fine," Sally snifled.  
Sally walked into the living room, filled with pictures. Of Danny.  
'Interesting...' Nick thought.  
"Um, excuse me if I was harsh before. It's just -that-" Sally burst into fresh pools of tears.  
"Miss. Carlstein, it's alright. I'll just ask a few quick questions and we'll leave," Warrick assured.  
Go Warrick and his penetrating smarts, Nick thought.  
"Oh, no, talk as long as you like, Kolina!" Sally called while Kolina walked in.  
"Yes, Miss?"  
"Get these gentlemen a cup of..." Sally turned to them.  
"Oh-uh, coffee's good," Nick said.  
"Me too, thanks," Warrick said.  
"Okay, coffee, and tea for me, Kolina," Sally turned back to them and smiled. "Okay, go ahead,"  
  
"Well, these show no marks, except for a stab wound," Sara noted.  
"Well, something has to be here that can kill the victim," Grissom said.  
Sara looked around again. Paper, bottle of coke, computer, knife--Sara turned back to the knife.  
"Hey, check this out," Sara walked to the knife, placed near the computer. "What's this?" Sara held up a piece of paper.  
"What'd you find?" Grissom asked.  
"Looks like a KGB utility knife," Sara said.  
Grissom stared at her.  
"Used for the army?"  
Grissom stared at her again.  
Sara scoffed. "What? My cousin was in the army."  
Grissom took the paper and read it.  
356BNM DANNY FOGELSWORTH  
698 CODE: YMXA 34621  
OPERATION: CARLSTEIN  
"Wait." Grissom said.  
"What?" Sara stared confusingly.  
"Carlstein. That sounds familiar."  
"Carlstein. Carl-" Sara's face lit up.  
Grissom nodded. "Sally Carlstein. Danny's old girlfriend."  
  
"Thank you, Miss. Carlstein," Nick and Warrick began to walk out of the door.  
Sally sniffled. "Um, yeah, okay."  
"Sensitive woman," Nick chuckled.  
"Well, let's go back to the lab and see what Grissom and Sara have," Warrick's BMW drove out of the driveway.  
  
Slap!  
Grissom passed the folder around.  
"okay, so you guys went to Sally's house, right?"  
"Yeah. She seemed like a nice woman," Nick replied.  
"But how do you explain this?" Sara's voice was carried into the conference room.  
"We found this paper near a KGB knife. Look at the operation," Sara passed out copies of the paper.  
"Where's the original?" Warrick asked.  
Sara held up a plastic bag. "Evidence Number 2."  
"'Operation Carlstein.'" Catherine read. "You think she murdered him?"  
"Possible," Grissom replied.  
"Setup?" Warrick asked calmly, not looking up.  
"Also possible," Grissom replied slowly.  
"Wait a minute," Nick turned to Warrick. "You said it was suicide,"  
"I know. I just wanted to reastablish the choices," Warrick smiled a little. "Guess that option's out."  
"Okay,while you guys were searching, I dug up a few info on Sarah. Get this," Catherine said.  
All heads turned to her.  
"Sarah Carlstein died in 1989..." Catherine finished.  
  
R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R! R/R!   
MY FIRST CSI FIC! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?? ANY CSI FANS OUT THERE? WELL, CHAPTER TWO'S COMING UP! STAY TUNED!!! ^__^! 


End file.
